Xmas dot com
by Sophie6
Summary: Christmas ficlet post S7


Title: Xmas dot com. Author: Sophie Pairing: B/S Spoilers: Through 'Destiny.' A/N: This has not been beta'd so there might be some typos. I tried my best though.  
  
Like we say in my corner of the world: "Joyeux Noël!"  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
From : WinifredBurkle@Wolfram&Hart.com To : Willow.Rosenberg@Slayerschool.co.uk December 15, 2003  
  
Hi Willow,  
  
I've been thinking about your idea concerning Buffy and Spike. Don't you think it would be great to do it for Christmas? Spike has been kind of depressed lately, and I hate to see him like this. Can you maybe organize something for you and Buffy to come here in LA? Let me know asap.  
  
Oh, and you should really see all the books they have here. I just read one with a very interesting theory, and I made some notes. I would love to have your opinion about it. ;o)  
  
Take care,  
  
Fred.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
From : Willow.Rosenberg@Slayerschool.co.uk To : WinifredBurkle@Wolfram&Hart.com December 16, 2003  
  
Hey Fred,  
  
Great minds think alike! I was thinking about coming to LA for Christmas. Buffy hasn't been a very merry girl either, and I think it's time for her to know that Spike's alive. Or.well, you know what I mean! Plus I hate to have to lie to her about this. I think she and Spike deserve a chance at being happy.  
  
I already booked the plane tickets. We will be there on December 21.  
  
I can't wait to see you again! All those mails we exchanged have been great, but it's so much better to talk in person.  
  
Say hi to the gang for me (but hush hush about our little plan!)  
  
Willow  
  
§§§§§§§§§§  
  
From : Willow.Rosenberg@Slayerschool.co.uk To : Faith@ClevelandHellmouth.com December 24, 2003  
  
Hey Faith!  
  
How is Christmas in Cleveland? Buffy and me are in LA right now and are spending some time with Angel and the gang. Well, I'm spending some time with them. Buffy locked herself with Spike in his room and we haven't seen them in two days.  
  
And no, you didn't read wrong: Spike is back. We don't know how, or why, but a few months ago he suddenly appeared in Angel's office, right out of the amulet we all thought was buried deep with Sunnydale. So, to make a long story short, at first he was some sort of ghost, then not. He helped the gang here. He got along with Fred really well - then again, who wouldn't? She's such a sweetie - and talked to her about Buffy. So Fred and I decided to play little miss Matchmakers, and I brought Buffy here for Christmas. She had no idea, of course. And neither had Spike. So Fred led us to Spike's apartment (Angel gave it to him as a Christmas gift - I don't think he's too happy he did, now).  
  
When Spike opened the door.my God, Faith, you should have seen his face. And Buffy's! She started to breathe very quickly before bursting into sobs. Spike didn't say anything but took her in his arms and held her tightly. Fred and I were crying too. Then Spike closed the door. What happened then will stay between them, but I guess that Buffy's huge smile when they finally got out one hour ago was kind of a giveaway that things went * really * well. They are radiant, both of them. When Fred and I had set the whole thing up, I had my doubts, but now I'm so glad we did it.  
  
I can't say that Angel looked too pleased about it, but I guess it understandable. He muttered something about Buffy being a cookie or something, I didn't really get it. I don't think it was an insult, though.  
  
Buffy and I are taking the plane back to England this afternoon. Spike will join us For New Year's Eve. I have the feeling he will stay for a very, very long time.  
  
I will also have to tell the whole story to Giles and Xander. Not really my idea of Christmas fun, but hey, it's for Buffy's sake. I guess that when they will see the happiness in her eyes they'll understand. It might take time, but I'm hoping for a happy ending. It would be a nice change.  
  
So, that's it for now. I wish you and Robin a Merry Christmas, and I'll call you next week.  
  
Willow  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
From : Angel@Wolfram&Hart.com To : Spike@BloodyHell.com December 24, 2003  
  
Spike,  
  
You'd better take good care of her or I swear I'll kick your stupid British ass. You might have beat me once, but don't let it go to your bleached head. I've been lifting weights since then.  
  
And give me a call once in a while, ok?  
  
Angel  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
From : BuffySummers@Slayerschool.co.uk To : Spike@BloodyHell.com December 25, 2003  
  
Hey you,  
  
It's been only a few hours but I miss you already. I still can't believe the last two days were for real. That * you * are real. Thankfully I have Willow to remind me it wasn't just a dream. (But after the 25th time I asked she made that annoyed face so I stopped.)  
  
I don't know what I did to deserve that second chance, but I'll make things right this time, and I'll do it with you. As soon as you arrive here I won't let you out of my sight. Ever.Again.  
  
I love you. And don't you dare telling me otherwise! Now get your cute butt her so we can continue in my room what we started in yours.  
  
Merry Christmas William. I love you. (I really, really do.)  
  
Buffy  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
From : Spike@BloodyHell.com To : BuffySummers@Slayerschool.co.uk December 25, 2003  
  
Buffy love,  
  
First, my butt is not 'cute'. Second, you're still the same bossy chit you always were. But I don't give a bloody damn, because that's how I love you. Forever.  
  
And I believe you.  
  
Merry Christmas my love,  
  
Your William. 


End file.
